pruebas
by BeastofNublar
Summary: "Existen organismos que se reproducen y la progenie hereda características de sus progenitores, existen variaciones de características si el medio ambiente no admite a todos los miembros de una población en crecimiento. Entonces aquellos miembros de la población con características menos adaptadas morirán con mayor probabilidad"


La compuerta del habitáculo se abrió, dentro solo había una oscuridad absoluta.

Solo en el centro se veía una parte del suelo metálico que era iluminado por la luz blanca.

El grupo de científicos miraban desde la completa seguridad de una ventana ubicada al centro del área de observación.

\- no se preocupen – exclamo una figura con gafas escoltado por un grupo de científicos y un par de guardias armados. – ya saldrá…solo es un poco "tímido".

El resto de los investigadores se sentían algo nerviosos, habían pasado unos cinco minutos y el espécimen todavía no salía. ¿Habría pasado algo?

\- señor… - pregunto una de las científicas algo temerosa, tenía el cabello rubio atado por una coleta y unas gafas que no ocultaban para nada sus nervios. - … ¿seria prudente hacer esto?, ambos son especímenes valiosos y no hay necesidad de sacrificar a uno de los dos.-

\- estoy al tanto de la situación señorita Carol, pero tenemos suficientes especímenes de ambas colmenas para disponer de uno o de dos, recuerden que tenemos un límite de tiempo y si no logramos un progreso dejaran de financiarnos. ¿De verdad quieren volver a diseccionar ratas espaciales? - aunque a todos les parecía una verdadera locura, era cierto.

El doctor Samuel tenía un punto a su favor. Haber encontrado esos especímenes del Auriga y también ese huevo real, habían sido un verdadero regalo.

Ambas colmenas se encontraban separadas por largos laberintos de metal, mientras que la colmena con los xenomorfos clonados había prosperado rápidamente, los especímenes normales…los más biomecanicos, tenían menos zánganos pero mucha más prudencia.

Finalmente la otra compuerta que estaba ubicada frente a frente con la otra se abrió también, y de ahí salió inmediatamente un enorme ser de pesadilla, amarronado con la cabeza ovalada y lisa, con hilos de baba descendiéndole por la barbilla.

Los científicos tenían los pelos de punta, los guardias también intentaron inútilmente evitar contacto visual con el fiero espectáculo que se llevaría a cabo.

Su color marrón y su aspecto mas orgánico, indicaron que se trataba de uno de los ejemplares genéticamente "defectuosos", los que tenían parte del ADN humano de Ripley, aquella humana que se había interpuesto entre ellos y su progreso desde hace tanto…

El alíen marrón rugió ferozmente a la otra puerta que aun permanecía inmóvil, las feromonas que provenían desde esa dirección lo enfurecieron de sobremanera.

Ni si quiera le importaban las jugosas "incubadoras" que le miraban desde esos ventanales. Ahora estaba enfocado en una sola presa, en el invasor que también poco a poco empezó a asomarse.

El otro xenomorph se deslizo fuera de la jaula y enseño sus mortales colmillos color cromo a su rival amarronado, ambos se lanzaron rugidos de amenaza y rápidamente se lanzaron uno contra otro. Eran rápidos…tan rápidos que era imposible tomar notas correspondientes…

\- el organismo perfecto… - exclamo Samuel mientras veía como el xenomorph negro se subía sobre el marrón y lograba abrirle una herida en el cuello a su contraparte que empezó a chillar y sisear de dolor.

El biomecanico siguió lanzando en frenesí varios zarpazos que derramaron acido por todos lados, los pisos eran a prueba de su sangre, así que no tendrían problema.

\- ….sin miedo, sin arrepentimiento, sin moral…- El xenomorph que estaba ganando de repente fue atravesado por una gigantesca lanza, no era otra cosa que la cola de su rival perforando su hombro. La carne fue desgarrada y separada ante el filo. Lanzo un chillido desgarrador que hizo que más de uno se taparan los oídos.

El zángano marrón se tiro ganando la delantera ahora y hundió las manos en el vientre de su oponente, separándole las costillas con una ferocidad inigualable.

\- tomen nota… los Xenomorphs nuevos parecen tener más resistencia… - los asistentes anotaron como devotos feligreses aunque se podía ver el rechazo en sus caras.

A pesar de su letalidad, no podían evitar asociar las figuras bípedas a los seres humanos. Ni hablar de su origen, cada uno de ellos significaba una persona que sufrió una muerte horrible y sangrienta. Lo sabían, habían visto los cadáveres y las muecas de dolor petrificadas en sus rostros como madera seca cuando iban a retirar a los revientapechos.

Nadie quería estar en el lugar de un huésped, sea de la colmena que sea.

Abriendo una herida en canal, el xenomorph metió la mano por la hendidura y tironeo brutalmente haciendo salir los bucles de intestinos verdosos. El alíen negro chillo y pataleo arañando el suelo con fuerza para resistir el dolor.

El que estaba saliendo victorioso araño el domo de la cabeza de su presa pero no conto con la resistencia de su oponente.

El alíen de la colmena natural se tiro sobre el amarronado aun con sus propias tripas colgando y arranco sin mucha dificultad el brazo de su rival como si estuviera hecho de papel, este lanzo un rugido más agudo en comparación y de la extremidad arrancada salió un roció de sangre amarillenta.

Ambos siguieron revolcándose uno contra el otro hasta que finalmente el alíen marrón logro tumbo al negro y sujeto su cabeza con el brazo que le quedaba, este ultimo seguía resistiendo incluso cuando lo único que sostenía la unión era un precario hilo de carne verdosa.

El xenomorph genético tironeo con una fuerza brutal y la arranco finalmente lanzando un feroz rugido de victoria hacia los científicos. Como si estuviera desafiándolos.

Los "habitads" continuos que poseían parejas de xenomorphs marrones comenzaron a alterarse y arañar las paredes. Todo el personal se puso nervioso, parecía que en cualquier momento las compuertas de seguridad fallarían.

Samuel presto atención a las notas…

"Al parecer los ejemplares que encontramos en la nave Auriga poseen un nivel regenerativo por debajo de lo normal pero eso no impide que vuelvan a crecer ciertas extremidades amputadas como los brazos o piernas, su sangre parece ser amarilla en vez de verdosa, y no contábamos con su nivel de procreación superior…."

El doctor siguió escribiendo sin darse cuenta de que había un movimiento inusual entre los tubos de ventilación de su camarote.

Los guardias yacían a un costado, destripados y mutilados. No tuvieron tiempo de gritar sino el doctor ya se habría dado cuenta de que casi todos en la nave ya estaban muertos.

Sigilosamente unas manos de silicón de un color marrón oscuro separaron la escotilla que separaban a depredador y presa.

El indefenso humano siguió prestando atención a sus notas, la presencia detrás de él no emitió el mínimo sonido…

La segunda boca del xenomorph se abrió lentamente y gruño. Muy tarde Samuel se dio vuelta…

Una mezcla de sangre y materia gris salieron disparadas estampándose en el monitor….

La nave siguió flotando a la deriva mientras que ambas colmenas liberadas se preparaban para librar su última batalla.


End file.
